BREAD
(ブレッド&バター) is a Japanese indie folk-rock sibling duo formed in 1969. Members *Iwasawa Satsuya (岩沢幸矢; Vocals) *Iwasawa Fuyumi (岩沢二弓; Guitar & Vocals) Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1972.03.10 Moonlight (Kishibe Shiro and BREAD & BUTTER) *1973.04.xx IMAGES *1974.09.25 Barbecue *1975.10.25 MAHAE (真南風) *1979.06.25 Late Late Summer *1980.xx.xx MONDAY MORNING *1981.xx.xx Pacific (パシフィック) *1982.xx.xx Night Angel *1983.xx.xx FINE LINE *1984.xx.xx Second Serenade *1987.xx.xx Aru yoru no Dekigoto (或る夜の出来事) *1989.xx.xx MISSING LINK *1991.xx.xx Mizu no Kioku (水の記憶) *2001.xx.xx HOT! CLOUD 9 *2004.xx.xx SUMMER KNOWS *2005.xx.xx SKY *2007.xx.xx Kaigan e Oideyo (海岸へおいでよ) *2011.xx.xx Oh!LIFE Live Album *1976.02.xx BREAD& BUTTER -LIVE- Mini Album *1986.xx.xx REMEMBER MY LOVE Self-Cover Album *2005.xx.xx SHONAN BOYS～for the young and the young-at-heart Remix Albums *1989.xx.xx MARIE (マリエ) *1998.xx.xx BB★C Best Hits Album *1980.xx.xx Breakfast *1981.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER PARTY *1983.xx.xx SURF CITY *1984.xx.xx Sunday afternoon *1986.xx.xx Bread & Butter Best Selection *1986.xx.xx MIRACLE TOUCH *1988.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER BEST CHOICE *1992.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER COLLECTION *1992.xx.xx THE BEST OF BREAD & BUTTER *1992.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER MUSIC FILE *1992.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER BEST '92～Kiseki no VENUS (ブレッド&バター ベスト'92～奇蹟のヴィーナス) *1995.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER SUPER BEST 2000 (ブレッド&バター スーパーベスト2000) *1996.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER ALIVE 1969 - 1996 FOOTPRINT (ブレッド&バター アライヴ～1969 - 1996フットプリント) *1997.xx.xx Twins～SUPER BEST OF BREAD & BUTTER *1999.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER BEST HITS *2000.xx.xx THE VERY BEST OF BREAD & BUTTER *2001.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER Vol.1 *2005.xx.xx GOLDEN☆BEST BREAD & BUTTER (GOLDEN☆BEST ブレッド&バター) *2008.xx.xx Silver Bread & Golden Butter ～Early Best 1972-1981～ *2014.xx.xx Satsuya to Fuyumi Essential B&B (幸矢と二弓 Essential B&B) |-| Singles= Singles *1969.10.xx Kizudarake no Karuizawa (傷だらけの軽井沢) *1970.04.xx MARIE (マリエ) *1970.09.xx Aisubeki Bokutachi (愛すべき僕達) *1971.04.xx Yasei no Uma (野生の馬) (Kishibe Shiro and BREAD & BUTTER) *1971.09.xx BUTTERFLY (バタフライ) (Kishibe Shiro and BREAD & BUTTER) *1972.05.xx Ima wa Hitori (今はひとり) *1973.05.xx Kaze (風) *1973.12.xx Dare ga suki na no (誰が好きなの) *1974.09.xx PINK SHADOW (ピンクシャドウ)* *1975.02.xx Yuugure (夕暮れ) *1975.06.xx Tomoshibi (ともしび) *1975.12.xx SAILING ON BOARD (セーリング・オン・ボード) *1978.xx.xx Aoi Chiheisen (青い地平線) (As Le Mistral)** *1979.xx.xx Anogoro no mama (あの頃のまま)*** *1980.xx.xx Wakusei 1999 (惑星1999) *1980.xx.xx THANKS MY LADY -Hitotoki no Suisaiga- (サンクス・マイ・レディ -ひとときの水彩画-) *1980.xx.xx Japanese Woman *1981.xx.xx HOTEL PACIFIC (ホテル・パシフィック) *1981.xx.xx TONIGHT Aishite (トゥナイト愛して) *1982.xx.xx DANCING IN THE NIGHT *1982.xx.xx Fuyu no HIBISCUS (冬のハイビスカス) *1983.xx.xx Yasashisa no Yokogao (やさしさの横顔) *1984.xx.xx Baraketa INITIALS (ばらけたイニシャル) *1984.xx.xx I JUST CALLED TO SAY I LOVE YOU -Tokubetsu na Kimochi de- (-特別な気持ちで-) *1985.xx.xx Yume ga tobu (夢がとぶ) *1986.xx.xx remember my love *1986.xx.xx Sayonara no Okurimono (さよならの贈りもの) *1987.xx.xx SENTIMENTAL FRIEND (センチメンタル・フレンド) *1989.xx.xx WYOMING GIRL (ワイオミング・ガール) *1991.xx.xx Kimi ga ita Natsu -SEIRARIUS- (君がいた夏 -セイラリエス-) *1992.xx.xx Kiseki no VENUS (奇蹟のヴィーナス) *1993.xx.xx ETERNAL FRIEND -Sono Hohoemi de- (ETERNAL FRIEND -その微笑みで-) *1993.xx.xx Boku no shiranai Natsu (僕の知らない夏) *1994.xx.xx LONDON-PARIS-NEW YORK-SHONAN (-湘南) *1999.xx.xx KNIFE (ナイフ) *2000.xx.xx Asa kara TEQUILA (朝からテキーラ) *2001.xx.xx ANDY～Aoi Hitomi no Samurai (ANDY～青い瞳のサムライ) . *Released again in 1980. . **Released again in 1998. . ***Released again twice in 1981. |-| Videos= Videos *1985.xx.xx Aperitif (アペリチフ) *2006.xx.xx Bread & Butter Live 2006 *2008.xx.xx BREAD & BUTTER presents - DRAMA & LIVE ｢Anogoro no mama」 (ブレッド&バター presents - DRAMA & LIVE ｢あの頃のまま」) *2008.xx.xx Chigasaki・Higashikaigan CAFE BREAD & BUTTER no Kiseki (茅ヶ崎・東海岸 カフェ・ブレッド & バターの軌跡) External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:J-Rock Category:Folk Category:New Music Category:Polydor Records Category:Columbia Records Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:Victor Entertainment Category:1969 Band Formations Category:1969 Debuts Category:2 Member Band Formations Category:2 Member Band